Gokusen
by Cleome Thrift
Summary: As a strong idealest with a black gang backround, she had spent the better part of her life wishing to be a respectable teacher, but because of her ancestry was denied. Now with forgery Kagome becomes a teacher...So comes an Interesting Disaster.


A/n: This follows a story line of a popular japanese drama called Gokusen - as you can see from the title. Very good, i suggest anybody to watch it. Anyways...this is supposed to follow it. But thats what i said about ABAC and it kinda wasn't the case but here i'll try a bit harder. Hope you like it! Also the sesshoumaru character is debateable.

Disclaimor: I do not own anything.

Moving on...

**Gokusen Prologue**

**By: Cleome Thrift**

"I want to become a teacher." Kagome stated resolutely. Her ideals had been set on this one goal for the better part of her life.

"Yeah sure and why not the queen of England while you're at it. Kagome really, how long have you been saying that? A couple of years…even more?" Sango responded while systematically downing their dinner of pasta and a side of sushi…weird but delicious.

Kagome shot Sango a sour look and picked up the newspaper, scanning it casually for jobs. Her father had been a teacher, and ever since their deaths she had strived for that position. It was an honored position in Japan and she was more than qualified knowledge wise. There was this one problem though….

"Hey how's your granpa? Still running that pack of rogues?" Sango asked her around a mouthful of sushi. Kagome rolled her eyes at this.

"He's not running a pack of rogues Sango have some respect." Kagome admonished her. It was Sango's turn to roll her eyes.

"My apologies to Higurashi-sama, how could he possibly run a pack of rogues?" This whole interlude dripped with thick sarcasm, she continued, "What he runs is the notorious Black Gang of Japan which obviously is such a respected group of individuals we have to treat the master with respect or they might decide on some whimsical thought to shoot us _very_ dead. I mean really Kagome, the man's the reason you can't get a friggin job, not that he's not cool, but no one's going to accept you with that kind of background as a _teacher_." Sango finally drew a breath giving the pensive Kagome a once over with a sharp gaze.

She hadn't meant to be so critical of Higurashi-sama, she genially liked the old man but that whole ramble was true. He was the reason Kagome couldn't make her dream. He was the obstacle she had to surpass to reach her goal. He represented her past, and a life that she could have taken comfortably-the easy path of the heir of the most esteemed gang in Japan but it wasn't the path she, Kagome Higurashi the granddaughter of Higurashi-sama, wanted. Even though everyone pushed for it…she had no desire to become the fourth generation heir to the gang.

Kagome was still scanning her newspaper but the change in her demeanor after the speech was evident. Her knuckles had turned white and an old, tired look replaced the charismatic optimism that had before adorned her sharp features. Her eyelids drooped and anyone would have thought she was scanning the paper but in truth as Sango knew it she was contemplating the words, running them through her mind while at the same time trying to throw them out. Kagome loosened her hold onto the newspaper with a short sigh. It might have been the fatigue or just the reality check had finally hit, Sango couldn't really tell which it was. The quilt hit Sango suddenly, she was supposed to be the helpful best friend but instead she had pointed out the horrible….truth.

Kagome reached over to the white foam cup that held her coffee. Eyeing the rising steam with a critical eye she took a tentative sip, letting the hot liquid slide down her throat, savoring every second of it. Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

"Mm…," Kagome sighed, sliding a sideways glance at Sango, "What if I forge my papers this time." It was something Sango or probably one of her Grandfathers lackeys had suggested earlier. She had never wanted to go through with it because it was outside of the law and it'd mean the school hadn't really been accepting her for well….her. Sango glanced at Kagome skeptically.

"Why now? Why not before Kags?" Sango asked curious. Kagome shrugged trying to look more interested in her coffee. It had gotten cold, and she noticed uneven ripples floating across the surface. Her hands had been shaking.

"Well…before it was really just an ideal, a goal that was reachable but now…not so much. I," Kagome paused her throat working to find the right word to express her situation, "I just realized if I want to become one, there never really going to accept me as this 'trash' because I'm potentially 'dangerous to the minds of the youth of Japan'. I'm twenty five already, did you realize that? I need the job and if this is the only way I'm going to get it, than fine. This is the way I'll get it. I think I'm seeing the world…differently." In truth Sango had never seen Kagome look this…old. She was usually the optimistic one, the honest and loyal friend that many people would never have the pleasure of possessing.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry for saying that about your granpa. I didn't mean to make you upset I'-" Kagome waved off Sango's sudden outburst.

"No, it wasn't that. Its ok Sango, just…today was a nightmare and everything's been building up and I just thought how nice it would have been to be in a classroom instead of those meetings. The uprising in the Miniwa sector is so tiresome. The rebellion is led by a bunch of brainless imbeciles but we still have to expend energy to quite those idiots. They know we're stronger, why can't they just give us a break!Ugh!" During this rant Kagome had slowly escalated to a shout before she even noticed. All her pent up complaints had chosen that moment to uncurl itself from inside her chest and leave through those words.

"I'll go tell Kira and Fujiro to get the papers back by Monday because believe it or not your best friend has sifted through all these papers and more to find a school that is currently hiring," Sango grinned holding up the papers triumphantly, "now who is the most talented, sexy chic that ever graced this earth?" She finished nose in the air in a mock proud way. Kagome lept off her stool eyes wide quickly snatching the papers away from Sango and skimming them.

"You gotta be kidding me Sango!" Kagome exclaimed exitedly. Sango smirked….she was sooooo the best friend ever.

"Nope, got the perfect school for you. Tokomaru High School, see," Sango lifted the paper and pointed to the advertisement nessled in the corner. Kagome's eyes widened and she laughed.

"Ugh! I love you Sango." She skirted around the table and gave her a hug.

"Tokomaru High…ready or not, here I come." Kagome grinned. Now totally caught up in her own thoughts. What was she to where to the interview? Would they like her? How should she start out? Should she be strong and out going or organized and composed?

Sango shook her head. When Kagome got into one of those moods….there was no saying what would happen. She'd just stand on the side lines and watch it unfold.

---------------

**So how was it..be truthful now...**

**Awsome?Good, Bad, Mediocre?**

**Sesshoumaru as male lead is debatable...it could be Inuyasha. Please tell me which you perfer. **

**And down just a tad bit more is the magic button...you know you want to (winks)**


End file.
